Selling Out
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: While reflecting on choosing Jazmine instead of a real black woman, a beautiful Jamaican girl moves to Woodcrest. Huey's beliefs and relationship are tested and Jazmine is not oblivious to it. Rated M for smut. Huey/Jazmine
1. Prologue

**Selling Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks.

Prologue: Untitled

_She had a black afro, dark brown eyes, dark brown lips, and skin like coco._

_No, she had long dark brown dreads, black eyes, and skin the color of chocolate._

_No… She had black braids, grey eyes, black lips, and black skin._

Beautiful, tall, proud and black… That was Huey Freeman's ideal woman. The vision of his ebony goddess was the only thing Huey didn't see clearly. One thing was certain; she wasn't the woman underneath him, Jasmine Dubois. Jasmine was what a Geech would call "_ah high yellah gal_." She had a blondish-brown afro, green eyes, and pink lips; she was average height. Jasmine had a body most women would kill for, but she was better suited for Levis than Apple Bottoms. It was her on his bed, Riley's bed, the floor, wall, stairs… And it felt good. After it was over he would feel a deep sense of satisfaction followed by a layer of regret.

Being with Jasmine Dubois was selling out. Beauty, even in the African-American community, was defined by Eurocentric qualities: long straight hair, light skin tones and eyes. He hated seeing sistas with perms and dye jobs. He loathed every time a darker sista would be rejected for her butterscotch counterpart. It disgusted him when brothas, like Tom Dubois, chose to be with white women instead of a sista. The African-American community was diluting! Huey was helping… He was with Jasmine Dubois, a naïve girl more white than black. A girl who didn't understand politics. Didn't know the state of the world. She had no idea nor could comprehend what Huey fought for.

That was Jasmine Dubois; and he loved her.

**(A/N) Beware, I have a feeling this story may offend. It's not my intentions. Chapters will get longer.**

_**Next Chapter- A girl who fits Huey's perception of beauty enrolls into their high school. Get this, her name is Afrika.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks.

Chapter 1: New Edition

"Huey! Riley! Wake yal black asses up!"

"Damn Granddad. Why you gotta be so loud?" 15 year old Riley complained forcing his pillow over his ear. "Man fuck Granddad, I ain't getting up today."

"Riley, get up." Huey told his younger brother.

"Fuck you. Gay nigga." He muttered

"Nobody told you to stay out til 6 on a school night. Now get up before Granddad comes in here."

"What you gone snitch on me? You scurred of Granddad or somethin'? You got something ta hide?"

As soon as he said that a slender hand came up from under Huey's sheets. It was followed by a yawn and Jazmine's unruly hair. "Morning guys."

Riley's jaw dropped. He looked at Jazmine and then at Huey. "Daaammmmmnnnnnnn!"

Jazmine shuffled closer to Huey. "It's not what it looks like."

Riley continued laughing, ignoring her and sneered at his brother. "So it's like dat? You got you some of that ass last night."

Jazmine blushed and looked towards the floor. Huey held her waist and glared at his brother. "Riley, shut up and get up."

"Okay, okay damn." He was still laughing about it on his way to the bathroom.

Jazmine leaned against Huey's chest. "We could've gone first."

No, they couldn't. Neither of them was wearing clothes. Riley had all the ammunition he needed for today anyway. Plus it would interfere with an early morning quickie…

Jazmine closed the bathroom door and locked it. Jazmine bit her lips as she joined Huey in the shower. Even though they'd seen each other naked plenty of times she was still very modest; but, once he got her going she was gone.

She used one arm to cover her chest while and the other to get in without falling. Huey was staring at her with those pensive brown eyes. They were aged and looked as if they belonged to someone five times his age; they'd seen the horrors and truth of this world and now they were examining her. Soaking ever detail, every inch of beauty, before Huey touched her, he'd always observe. This was the premise to their lovemaking.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Jazmine closed her eyes and lifted herself up to kiss him. "I love you." She muttered. Huey continued to kiss her and pinned her against the blue shower wall. Her breast pushed against his hard chest; her nipples began to mimic the skin it touched despite the humid atmosphere. Their fingers desperately grabbed at slippery skin. These were the only times Huey lost control: fighting his brother and making love to his girl.

He let go of Jazmine when he realize he was ready without a condom. The shower seemed even larger as he made his way to the pants' pocket of his brother's neglected jeans. Sheathing himself, he joined Jazmine in the shower. His placed his hands on both sides of Jazmine's face. She looked up at him reassuring him that she was past ready. He leaned into her and rubbed his length between her folds. Jazmine attempted to climb the wall, but failed from the slickness of the tiles. Huey smashed her firmly on the wall as he entered inside. Jazmine made small noises drowned by the roar of the shower. He was just as intense as the water pressure. Jazmine's hair slumped in front of her face. She bit her lip as jolts rocked her lower area. She loved the feel of him supporting her so she didn't fall. It was more of an analogy of their relationship, even though she wouldn't say it in that context. There was not much she could do in this position, but grab him and let him take lead. They were headed to euphoria. Her breathing increased in comparison to his controlled. The more he pumped inside her, the harder it became. "Huey…" she whined. Not out of completion, but suffocation. Huey pushed off her and laid in the corner on the ground. After catching her breath, she straddled him. She supported herself by pushing on the constricting corner and riding his dick back and forth. Occasionally she flipped her hair behind her back. A gush of water that was confided in the safety of her afro splashed the wall. It was rare when he grabbed her hips to move her in a certain way, allowing her to lead completely. It wasn't long before the both came and started their shower.

When they made love, they were the only people in the world. It wasn't until later when Huey got those thoughts. He watched Jazmine wash herself. The heat was making her skin turn pinkish. He looked at his own lacking the pink hue. Wasn't that the way it was supposed to be? Jazmine lavished herself with masculine scented soap. White foam enveloped her body. He thought of it literally. White was taking over Jazmine; and every time they did this, the same was happening to him. That was absurd. He ran his hands through Jazmine's afro. It's a common misconception that afros were coarse and nappy. It was like putting his hand through liquid silk. So thick and beautiful… It was bigger and softer than his.

* * *

As soon as they left the Freemen household, they could see the scene coming from across the street. The click of cameras and drone of paparazzi shook the relatively quiet Woodcrest. Before the huge Range Rover could come to a stop, pictures flashed and reporters ran up to the door asking 20 questions at once. Something was happening in Thugnificient's world. Huey didn't give a damn. Thugnificent jumped out with a huge 1000-watt smile on his face. Huey had seen all he needed and tugged Jazmine's hand so they could go. After one last eyeful, she complied.

* * *

"You're crazy." Caesar told his friend with fries stuffed in his mouth. "Jazmine is black; and even if she wasn't she's good for you. Helps you chill out."

"No, I'm being serious. I mean I love Jazmine, but what's that doing for our people? There are plenty of single black women and I'm being one of those black men who choose white women instead."

"No, Tom Dubois chose a white woman." Caesar pointed to Riley. Riley's tongue was practically down Cindy's throat. Cindy moaned and crawled on his lap. This public display of affection was nauseating to them both. "Or you could be like him."

Huey turned back around and shook his head; there was still some doubt in his mind. "…"

"Besides, how many black women in Woodcrest are there? You were blessed with Jazmine."

"What about you?"

"I'm waiting for a real black woman." He joked.

"You dumb as hell." But Caesar didn't respond. His eyes were focused on something else-someone else…

Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. She had chocolate skin; black braids with shell beads in them, thick, dark brown lips, tall, and curvy. Especially in the back… The cafeteria just stared. The new girl just walked to an empty seat. A minute later Jasmine Dubois joined her.

"Damn…" Caesar said looking at her one last time. Huey didn't break his gaze on the girl and Jazmine. It wasn't odd that Jazmine chose to eat with her; Jazmine befriends everybody. It looked like the conversation was going well. For some reason Huey didn't like it.

"Poor Woodcrest, gone from a lily white neighborhood into a hood. Black bastard's polluting the white man's town." Out of nowhere, Uncle Ruckus appeared sweeping the cafeteria floor. "That's why property values are shit. Shit just like they skin. It's one thing to get a brood of testosterone driven savages, but add a female? Now they gonna start breeding…"

Ignoring Uncle Ruckus's usual rant, Caesar and Huey continued to glance at that table. "I think we should go over and say something."

"Why cause she's black?"

"You got a better reason?" Caesar reasoned.

No. So they got up and walked over to the table. Caesar got up eagerly and practically sprinted; Huey walked. Jazmine's eyes shined in greeting. "Hi guys, this is Afrika."

Huey's eyebrow rose. Afrika?

"Hi, I'm Michael. Michael Caesar." He said was more bass in his voice.

Jazmine looked at Huey with a slight grin. She wanted to play matchmaker. Huey shook his head to tell her to leave it alone. "Huey."

"'uey an Michael, I'll ah'memba dat." She said with a slight grin. She was an islander.  
When school ended they all walked home together. Jazmine was chatting away with Afrika while Huey and Caesar stayed a few steps behind. Huey's attention kept shifting from both women; they were opposites. Figure, skin, height, intelligence/experience, swagger…

They almost arrived at the Freeman household when Afrika stopped walking. "Dis my plez. Bye." She crossed the street and entered the gates of Thugnificient's mansion.

What the hell?

Caesar looked back at Huey. "She lives across the street from you." Even though it was a statement he realized the question.

His ideal woman was across the street from him. What would he do?

**(A/N) Having my friend repeat words is not working out. As much as I want to use regional dialect, it's killing me.**

_**Next Chapter- Jazmine notices the differences between her new friend Afrika and herself and attempts to become more black. Jasmine's POV…**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks. I do not own Isoplus. I do not own Sulfur 8.

Chapter 2: Getting In Touch With Roots

Every morning Jazmine woke up with the same routine. Bathroom, shower, brush teeth, pick out clothes, do her hair, eat, and school. Sounds like a typical girl in Woodcrest. Unlike the typical preppy girl waking up an hour earlier, she woke up TWO hours earlier! Her hair would always be matted and nappy when she woke up. Most of the time she spent in the shower was used to wash her thick afro. She used so much shampoo. At first she used shampoo her mother used for that fruitful and healthy look. It only dried out her hair and broke it off… So she uses now what Huey uses. She hates it. It smells masculine; but, it did make her hair soft and manageable. After drying her hair she would have to grease it. It took so long to part her hair. Isoplus wasn't nice smelling either. It smelled like low intensity Sulfur 8. Other greases smelled like nothing. That's how she felt.

The trouble with her hair was STILL not over. She had to pick it out. It was hard for her to get the back. She would spend 20 minutes looking in two mirrors with her pretty pink plastic pick trying to make herself look like something. She would have to use a hard bristled brush to put it in a ponytail or make it look decent behind a headband.

She HATED her hair.

Huey would always look so strong and confident with his afro. She wondered if it was just a guy thing. Once when she was complaining to him about it he basically scolded her and told her exactly why her hair was special and beautiful. She didn't understand a word he said, but it meant something to know that somebody thought she was special and beautiful.

* * *

How lucky was she that her new friend lived so close to her boyfriend? He was still her boyfriend, but you wouldn't know that at the moment. They were talking less than normal; and, when they did, he would get irritated and tell her she didn't understand. She texted Afrika about homework and was invited to her house. She was going to Thugnificient's mansion! Jazmine sprinted there happily. She was out of breath when Afrika opened the door.

"'ey"

"Hi!" Jazmine said back with a wide grin. Afrika smiled and silently ushered her inside. "Whoa…" Jazmine cooed as she looked at the lavish mansion. Her house was big and nice, but it wasn't extravagant like the Thugnificient mansion. Gold! Stainless steel! Ivory! Marble! They even had a fish tank with sharks in it! A big portrait of Thugnificent, Tupac, Biggie Smalls, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., and Malcolm X! Jazmine looked at it for a bit and wondered if Huey would like it.

Afrika walked around a couple making out on the stairs and shuttered in disgust. "Das Tia, my sista. Deh gwine ta get marry."

"Oh so that's what the buzz was about."

"Yeah, he decen'." She opened the door to her room.

Jazmine looked around. Her carpet looked like an enlarged Jamaican flag; her bed was red and circular in the middle of the floor; the walls were made up of Neo-Soul posters. CDs, magazines, and books were scattered on her floor. "You must like music."

"Gal, I loooove muzack. Jill Scott, India Arie, Lauryn Hill, Raheem DaVaughn, Dwele, Ginuwine, Urban Mystic, Musiq Soulchild, Ledisi, Melanie Fiona, Avant, En Vogue, Donell Jones, SWV, Floetry, Joe…" Jazmine nodded her head. She had never heard of any of them. "You neba hurr dem eh?"

"Are they reggae singers?"

Afrika busted out laughing. "Gal no!"

"Huey would know them."

Afrika smiled. "Godda thin' fa 'uey?"

"He's my boyfriend." Afrika's jaw dropped. "We've been going out for 3 years"

"Das ah lon' time!" Afrika put her blue iPod in a speaker. "Dis is fa neo-soul. Green fa reggae and dancehall. You can borra it wheneba."

"Thanks." She would. As the jazzy melodies eased out of her speakers she realized that was the kind of music Huey listens to when he's relaxing. The other type of music he listened to was rap that he said, _"Had a message"_ usually with Caesar. Jazmine sat on Afrika's bed and frowned. Huey would like her room. It was pro-Black, except without militarism. She didn't know much about this stuff. She didn't even know how to dance to this music. Jazmine almost gasped in her realization. All those years she was trying to be beautiful like her mom, maybe she should've tried being beautiful like Afrika. If she and Huey weren't having problems she wouldn't have realized it. "Afrika, can you teach me how to be black?"

**The Next Day…**

Jazmine almost screamed as Afrika pulled her hair unmercifully! Somehow she forced herself to stay still and take it. Afrika ignored Jazmine's yelps and didn't even give her a painkiller. Jazmine was getting her hair braided in the front. This was the kind of torment black women went through? How did Afrika survive getting all those braids? When it was over Jazmine looked at the design. She had zigzags sprawled only a third of her head. Her afro looked feminine for once. It was out of the way and actually looked decent as a puff. That didn't relieve the throbbing of her head. You could tell the braids were tight. Her scalp was red!

"Dis really ya first?"

"Yeah" Afrika looked at her in disbelief. "I told you I wasn't black."

"Stop. You ah black." Jazmine didn't listen to her. "Why you doin' dis?"

"I just wanted a new look." She lied.

After Jasmine listened to music and played a couple of games of hide and seek, she left the Thugnificient mansion. She skipped happily listening to Alicia Keys on the blue iPod Afrika let her borrow. She didn't stop until she got to Cindy's house.

"Yo whazzup, Jazzy gurl! Damn, you rockin dem braids dere. I ain't mad at cha!"

"Thanks Cindy." Jazmine started to wonder who did Cindy's cornrows. Ever since Cindy turned 13 she traded her twin braids for cornrows. Then they were held together by two scrunchies to match her outfit. "What are you up to today?"

"Doug's mane, I'm lighter than a muthafucka."

"Can I come?"

"Why?"

"I need a tan too."

"Gurl, quit messing."

"Whateva, I guess you can come wit ya gurl."

"Yay!" Jazmine got in the passenger's seat of Cindy's yellow Lamborghini. In about 5 minutes they reached the tanning salon. Cindy greeted the receptionist and signed up as usual. Jazmine saw the confused stares when she did the same thing. It was silent with the low drum of pop music and whispers. Jazmine was embarrassed to say the least.

Cindy was annoyed. "Yo do I gots something yal want? Mind ya damn business. Damn, niggas be trippin…"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Okay dis is whatchu gotta do, you just sit back and relax. _Just let it happen_." She said in what Jazmine assumed was a movie quote. Cindy got into a tanning bed, so Jazmine did the same. It was so cramped she felt claustrophobic. She didn't bring sunglasses so she had to keep her eyes shut. Laying down brought her attention back to the pain her scalp was in. Okay, the having hot rays on her sore scalp was not one of her brightest ideas. The last thing she needed was a sunburned, freshly braided scalp. She relaxed and thought of Huey. She was doing all of this for him.

When she got out and went home, she studied herself. She felt a lot different. She didn't know whether she hated it or loved it. But she smiled a little. This was a step to a new her.

**(A/N) I updated! Sorry for taking so long. If you noticed tanning is a lot shorter than hair. That's because I have firsthand experience with afros, but not tanning. When I first got it I loved it, but they are a lot of maintenance. I went through a patch were I hated my hair too, so I can really feel both Huey and Jazmine's stance on them.**

_**Next Chapter- Debut of the new Jazmine and Huey's dream.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks.

Chapter 3: Black and White

At first they were just hanging out. He needed someone to keep his dreads nice without paying too much. After seeing Jazmine's braids he knew she had skills. But then they found out that they had so much in common. He loved her style and personality. So they went out a couple of times. He wasn't planning on getting serious. Huey liked her. But here he was in the backseat of his sister's car on top of her. How it got this far, he didn't know. Before he took it that far he stopped… Caesar let go, and looked at her before turning away. "Waz wron?"

"I can't do this."

"I do somtin wron?" Afrika asked covering herself.

"No, of course not. I'm mean look at you, you're beautiful. Sexy as hell! I wanna beat your body like a base drum."

"Den do it."

"After what you told me, I just can't do it like this. You're better than this. Plus, I can't hurt my boy."

"Wa do 'uey have ta do wit me ah you?" Caesar said nothing. "I see." Afrika got out his car and slammed the door. She dialed the numbers to Thugnificient's cell.

"Whazzup baby sis!"

With much anger she screamed, "TEAK ME HOME!"

* * *

It had been awhile since Huey got a text from Jazmine. Well, not since Friday. It was Sunday. He couldn't believe how two days without her annoying texts made him go crazy. His phone vibrated, he opened the text. _"Ay3, nigga u lukn lik a BYTCH!" –$$$*Yung Reezy*$$$_

Riley cracked up from across the room. "You thought I was Jazmine, right. That bitch got you WHIPPED, nigga!" Huey threw his phone at his brother. "Ow! That shit ain't cool, Huey. You so violent, dat's why she dumped yo ass!"

"Jazmine did not dump me."

"Yeah whateva nigga. Dat's why you keep looking at your phone like a bitch!"

Huey took his phone back and left, slamming the door behind him. "Who the hell slammed my door!" Granddad yelled. Huey ignored it and went out the back door. He needed a walk.

Huey had his hands in his pockets as he looked at all the happy white people and their families. Some had gotten out of church; holding hands and smiling in an "I love Jesus" way. Others were jogging or grilling. White privilege… He noted. Because they were white they would never know the problems minorities go through nor would they go through them. That's why they were always so happy, ignorance is bliss.

Next thing he knew he was at the white and blue house that was the Dubois. He stared at it for a while; then he looked at Jazmine's window. He could see Jazmine's silhouette dancing. She had yellow curtains drawn. They were gossamer and flowed in the wind when she had her window open. She was still into the princess thing. She was innocent to so much. Sure Disney made Princess Tiana, but Princess Jasmine of Aladdin had the closest resemblance to her and she wasn't even black! Why did such atrocities not matter to her? More importantly, why hasn't she texted him?!

**Meanwhile…**

Jazmine was dancing to a song called Higher Than This by Ledisi. She was singing along and dancing. She wished that she could sing like that. Her voice was soft though. She was darting around her room wondering what she was going to wear tomorrow. She wanted something that would make Huey's jaw drop. He wouldn't, but he'd look at her really possessively. He had a thing for her legs and waist. She blushed at the thought. She was going to the park to tan and read. It was a nice day today.

She saw granddad and Uncle Ruckus play chess she waved to them, but they were engrossed in their game or whatever they were talking about to notice her. "I tell you Robert, it's not a good time to be a white man in America. I should've known when Tom and you moved here we'd get a coon infestation." He sighed. "Now we got those two African women spreading sorrow and disease. Sorrow and disease! I bet they walk around butt-naked with their breastasis out. Not in my town! If I wanted to see gorilla titties I'd watch Animal Planet."

"Ruckus, shut the hell up and make a move."

* * *

It took Huey almost two hours before he decided to take the initiative and text Jazmine first, she didn't answer immediately so it worried him. At first he thought their last argument caused her to break up with him without telling him. Lucky for him that wasn't the case and this time the vibrations were her. She was glad to hear from him, she was watching Aladdin (go figure) with Cindy and Afrika. Because it was a girls' night he wasn't too suspicious that she didn't invite him over. She told him to come pick her up early for school Monday.

Monday didn't come fast enough. Huey didn't sleep. His mind was racing. He was even up when Riley snuck back in at 4:17AM. This time granddad was up, so for a while Huey could hear the asswhooping. When 7 o'clock hit, Huey was out the door. He was at Jazmine's house soon after.

Jazmine was also restless. She was nervous. Afrika picked out the back of her hair and Cindy picked out her outfit. Yesterday was to encourage her. After she was dressed, she went downstairs to wait for Huey. To her surprise, he was already there. He was leaning by the door with an impatient look on his face. Jazmine's heart pounded. He looked irresistible. It ruined her grand entrance, but she collected herself and walked up to Huey. "Hi"

"Let's go." She grabbed her bookbag and walked out the door. Once they were out he had her pinned against the door and gave the neighbors another reason to disapprove of him… Mission accomplished, Jazmine Dubois.

**Later…**

"Jazmine is dark." Caesar noticed.

"Not really, but yeah."

"She's almost your color." Jazmine's tanning did pay off. She was very close to Huey's color.

"Old news."

"Whatever nigga, I'm just glad you stopped that dumb shit about Jazmine not being black."

"She's not. A tan and a change of hairstyle won't change that. We hadn't talked for so long that I lost control."

"Riley's right. She's got you whipped. Two days made you lose control? You better chill out before you give her a butterscotch baby."

"Shut the fuck up, that's the point of dating."

"Yeah… I was dating Afrika." Caesar said randomly with a sad expression.

Huey looked at Caesar with his eyebrow cocked up. "What?"

"I mean, why not? It wasn't as if she was off limits. It's already over anyway."

"How'd that happen?"

"Shit got in the way"

"If you aren't gonna tell me the truth then I'm not gonna push you. At least you were with a black girl." Huey said shrugging his shoulders.

"What the fuck man? I would agree with you, but you're wrong. You're going with Jazmine! She is black."

"Jazmine goes through life just fine without having to put up the shit we do; she's unaware of it and clueless. She has white privilege. I'm not blind. I'm fully aware that she has African heritage, but don't you dare call her black."

"At first I thought you had a crush on Afrika, but you don't. You don't even know her. You just care that she's black. Nothing else. What makes you think that she's had a hard life, cause she's darker?"

"I don't make assumptions like that. You can tell by talking to her. Afrika is black. You don't get that with Jazmine."

"Maybe so, but I can tell you haven't spoken to her, cause if you have then you would know she has more problems than just being black."

Caesar said fuck it and left. Huey sat back, but a tingle went down his spine. He turned around to see Jazmine standing there. Her eyes were glossy with tears. She had heard everything Huey said. "Jazmine" he said calling her over to explain. Jazmine closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. She was not going to cry in front of him. Then she ran away. "Damn it."

**(A/N) Sooo… Yeah…**

_**Next Chapter- Afrika takes Huey on a trip. Jazmine and Huey talk. Last chapter…**_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks. I do not own Dark and Lovely. I do not own Black Hair. I do not own Facebook. I do not own Death at a Funeral.

Chapter 4: I Am Not My Hair

There were no new messages. No missed calls. There was nothing… It had been two days neither Jazmine nor Caesar attempted to call Huey. When he saw them at school they were preoccupied with in their other activities. Jazmine with cheerleading and Caesar in every male sport… They also seemed to have more friends. They were never alone. Eventually, Afrika and Cindy gave him the cold shoulder too. Afrika had a "fuck you" look every time he made eye contact with him and Cindy shook her head in pity. He didn't need them anyway. He wasn't at school for the friends anyway. (Well maybe he was because he certainly wasn't there for the brainwashing Eurocentric assimilated lectures). It was the least favorite part of his day, but he wasn't going to let them make him feel ashamed. He had way too much pride for that.

**The Next Day…**

Huey was writing another edition of _Free Huey_ when Riley opened the door. "Damn, I thought you was somebody important. Wastin my time, shit!"

Huey didn't look up as he knew who was behind him. As soon as Huey turned around, he and the chair went down. "So what you just delete a brotha on Facebook? It wasn't even that serious."

Riley spat his orange juice out. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn!"

"Why should I have you listed as my friend when clearly you aren't?" Huey used the toppled over chair as a step and kneed Caesar in the face.

Caesar wobbled back a bit. He held up his hands bouncing a bit with adrenaline while Huey stood in a stagnate kung fu position. "I'm 'bout to give you a beat down straight outta Brooklyn."

"I'm from Chicago, nigga; bring it."

Caesar came at him swinging. Huey deflected all of it. He could predict what Caesar was going to do before he did it. When Huey attacked, Caesar bobbed and weaved. Tired of this, Caesar tackled Huey, Huey fell to the ground. Right when Caesar was going to punch him in the face, Huey kicked Caesar into the desk.

The three boys watched in horror as the computer wobbled and fell crashing to its death. "What the hell was that noise?" Granddad yelled. Riley darted up the stairs. Huey and Caesar ran out the back door and didn't stop until they reached the hill.

They leaned on the tree and started catching their breath. When their heart slowed down, Caesar began to chuckle. Huey grinned a bit and Caesar bust out laughing. "This was the first time your ass was able to keep up with me."

"Yeah, whateva. Riley probably jumped out the window…"

They laughed for a bit and looked at each other. "You know Death at a Funeral is out in the stockyard."

"It's a damn shame that's how you support black-owned businesses."

"So judgmental…"

* * *

Jazmine stormed into Thugnificent's mansion. She ran into Afrika's room and plopped on her bed. "I hate him!" she said sobbing.

Afrika rubbed her back. "Why you makin' all dis fuss, eh?"

"Did you look at Facebook? Look at Huey's profile, it says he's single!" she could barely get out the last bit before bursting into tears.

Afrika got online only to see the _Add to Friend's List_ button. "He drop me az a friend."

"I thought we could work through this; I'm so depressed. I want- I want-" she wiped her eyes and looked in the mirror. "I want you to straighten my hair."

"Uhhhh, you shah (Ummm, are you sure)?" Afrika looked at her skeptically.

Jazmine nodded and looked confidently. The Jamaican shrugged her shoulders and conceded. Afrika took out the hot comb and placed it on her bathroom sink. Then she got out three boxes of Dark and Lovely's relaxers and some Oil Sheen. She mixed the ingredients and looked at Jazmine's hair. This was going to take forever! She sprayed Jazmine's hair with some oil because she knew Jazmine probably scratched instead of patted her head. Without gloves she began. She started on Jasmine's edges and worked her way all over her head. Like she thought, she needed multiple boxes. One to cover her roots, the others to straighten the rest hair.

"It burns!" Jazmine complained.

"Ah toll yah no ta itch eh! (I told you not to scratch it!)" Afrika said with no sympathy. She sprayed it with Oil Sheen to ease the burning sensation. Jasmine felt no real effects. Jazmine finally felt better when Afrika washed the burning white shit out and used the special shampoos. Every time Afrika combed over it she would flinch. She had a chemical burn, but nothing serious. After that Afrika dried it using a blow dryer, Jasmine's hair was wavy down her back. Afrika sighed and took the hot comb. She took it and straightened Jasmine's hair. She sprayed it with special oil to make it shine. Jasmine looked at the hair on her shoulders. When she tried to look in the mirror, her ear was burned by the hot comb. "Gal, be still."

In 7 minutes she was done. Afrika turned her around and showed Jazmine her hair. Jazmine gasped and touched her locks. It went to the middle of her back. Minus the red scabs that covered her scratching locations, it was everything she dreamed of as a child. She twirled around. Her hair didn't move like she wanted it to. Her mom's hair and Cindy's would bounce and twirl with her. Just like with her afro, her hair was still. Jazmine ran her hands through it. It was straight, but it was still thick. She wasn't sure how she felt about it then. She looked in the mirror. It was supposed to be what she wanted. She looked just like any other girl who would go to Woodcrest. She finally belonged.

"'uey ain gon like eh." Afrika said frowning.

"Well he finally got what he wanted. I can no longer say that I'm black."

Afrika frowned. "Jamon, you be neba not black. Yal don know how special and big dat word be. You ain black cause ya speak slang, live gheddo and uneducaded. 'uey ain black cause he Afrocentric. You be da only one dat can defin' ya black. (Jasmine, you were never not black. You all don't understand how special and broad that word is. You aren't black because you use slang, live in the ghetto, and are uneducated; and, Huey's not black because he's Afrocentric. You are the only person that can describe what black means to you.)"

"I don't know what it means to be black."

"Ah ben in da same shit you in. Ah haded gals wit li-skin and coolie hair. Deh seem ta get mo mans. Ah taugh' me to love me dough. Den ah learn wha' black eh. Tink ah'boud eh. (I've been in the same shit you're in. I hated girls with light-skin and straight hair. They seemed to get more men. I taught myself to love myself though. Then I learned what it meant to be black. Think about it.)" With her head lowered instead of high, Jazmine left.

As the weeks passed, Jazmine got many compliment on her hair. People loved it. She woke up the same time to do her hair. This time she had to decide on curls, waves, or straight. It opened the door to many possibilities! Soon, Afrika would have to perm it again. She felt disenchanted. It wasn't like she explored all the options she had with natural hair. There wasn't anything online helpful and magazines on black hair i.e. Black Hair focused on relaxed hair and only had a few pages for natural hair. She could've twisted it, platted it, braided it, or dreaded it. It was too late now.

This time she went to school with it in a ponytail and a fresh perm. She was already solemn when she saw Huey at his locker. Jazmine swallowed the newfound lump in her throat and walked passed him and to her locker. She hurried and stuffed everything in her locker. Tears were clouding her vision and she dropped everything. Next thing she knew. A brown squiggle was picking up other colorful squiggles and placing them in her locker. "Thanks." She said high pitched.

"Don't mention it." Huey was about to leave, but he stopped. "About the Facebook thing, it was a bitch move. And, I'm… sorry…" He hated apologizing. This time Jazmine didn't perk up. She only cried harder.

"You said you loved me! I thought we'd always be together! You haven't spoken to me in a month! Why do you hate me?"

Huey cursed and pulled Jazmine into a supply closet. He handed her some paper towels. "Do you remember that day you moved to Woodcrest?"

Jazmine's heart pumped. She thought for a bit and then nodded. "Yeah, I met you and you said it was good to have more black people in Woodcrest."

"Yeah, and you let me know that you weren't black."

"But you convinced me I was."

"No matter how much I insisted you were convinced that you weren't. Eventually, convinced me you weren't either."

"God Huey, I was just a little girl. Eventually, I got it." She whined.

"Did you Jazmine?"

"Why does it matter? The thing you loved most is gone and it's over between us."

"…Your afro wasn't the reason I loved you, Jazmine. I realized that myself later. I love the way your eyes shined, how you always had a smile or pout on your lips. Most of all you reaffirmed everything I believed in, by giving me society's perception and me not budging.

"That's dumb."

"It's the truth. You have sway over me Jazmine."

"But not enough for you to talk to me before deciding it was over."

"So it's my fault right? You could've called me too. Unlike everyone else, I didn't delete you as a Facebook friend! I still haven't."

"So it's my fault?"

"In a way."

"And it's really over." Jazmine wiped her eyes and looked at Huey. He was leaning on the door.

"That's for you to decide." Jazmine rolled her eyes and walked to him. She took his hands and put it on her head. "What are you doing?"

"Run your hands through it."

"Jazmine-"

"Run your hands through it like you did before." Huey looked at her with his eyebrow arched. "Can you make love to me like this?"

Huey didn't say anything, but he showed her...

**A Week Later...**

"So you and Jazmine are back together."

"Well whether she's black or white, there's something I realized."

"What?"

"I turn into a bitch when she cries."

"I could've told you that, man." But Huey didn't respond. His eyes were focused on something else-someone else…

Her eyes were green, almost hazel. She had light champagne skin; thick, pink lips, short, and curvy. Especially in the front… The cafeteria just stared. The new girl just walked to an empty seat. A minute later Afrika Jenson-Jenkins joined her.

"Damn…" Caesar said looking at her one last time. Huey didn't break his gaze on the girl.

Out of nowhere, Uncle Ruckus appeared sweeping the cafeteria floor. "Well, well, well look at you two coons; straight from Africa's furry vagina. Yall ain't drop out yet?"

Ignoring Uncle Ruckus's usual mess, Caesar and Huey continued to glance at that table. "I think we should go over and say something."

"Why cause it's Jazmine?"

"You got a better reason?" Caesar reasoned.

No. So they got up and walked over to the table. Caesar got up eagerly and practically sprinted; Huey walked. Jazmine's eyes shined in greeting. "Hi guys."

Huey looked in Jazmine's eyes and, then at her hair (or the lack of it). It was all gone! Afro and straight… She used the shop Granddad always tried to get Huey to go to.

"Gal, wad you do ta ya har? (Girl, what'd you do to your hair?)" Afrika said touching it.

"Well, I was listening to India Arie on the iPod you let me borrow. She was singing that song, I Am Not My Hair. I got so inspired and ta-da!"

"Ah ain meant fa yah cut all yah hair off! You oh me thirdy for dat perm! (I didn't mean for you to cut all your hair off! You owe me thirty dollars for that perm!)"

"Don't listen to her Jazmine. I happen to find women with baldfades sexy." He said was more bass in his voice.

"Don get slap." Afrika threatened. Caesar smirked and pulled her in for some PDA.

Jazmine looked at Huey with a slight grin. Huey shook his head and looked at Jazmine again. "You look like an African princess."

"No Huey" she said with a smile "I look like Jazmine."

**(A/N) Complete! Damn, it sure took me long enough. I wish I did some things over, but overall, I'm satisfied. The story wasn't as raw as the prologue, but still different. Review please. And look out for Jazmine and the Disney Princesses. Coming soon.**


End file.
